Inuyasha's Variety Show
by HatoyamaAyumi
Summary: While searching for Kagome in her era, Inuyasha followed her scent and found himself in a huge building. He stumbles into a studio by accident, and the director immediately decides that Inuyasha will be the main star for the variety show. Inuyasha was then whisked away for preparation.


**Story Title:** Inuyasha's Variety Show!

**Summary: **While searching for Kagome in her era, Inuyasha followed her scent and found himself in a huge building. He stumbles into a studio by accident, and the director immediately decides that Inuyasha will be the main star for the variety show. Inuyasha was then whisked away for preparation.

**AN: Hope you guys like it! xD**

Inuyasha crouched close to the ground, sniffing the hot tarmac for Kagome's scent. He caught it again, and hurried on while still in the same position. Passer-bys' stared at him curiously, wondering what on earth this strange 'cosplayer' was doing. The people of Kagome's time took Inuyasha's ears as a prop, and that his clothes were just for an activity they knew as cosplay. Mothers hushed their children away, hoping fervently that they would not learn the strange behavior of Inuyasha. A car blared its horn when Inuyasha stepped onto the road without looking. Inuyasha jumped in shock, staring at the new 'creature' before him. He growled, a guttural sound produced by his throat. He unsheathed Tessaiga, thinking that the car was an enemy. The driver got out of the car, shaking his fist furiously.

"Hey you! Get off the road! I am not scared just because you are waving your plastic sword around," The driver swore, glaring at Inuyasha. Inuyasha backed away, and sheathed his sword. He frowned, and briefly thought that the silver creature that was now gleaming in the sun was not an enemy, but a pet of the angry guy that yelled at him.

"Feh. Sorry, old man," Inuyasha muttered, stepping back onto the pavement. He sniffed the air once more, when the man drove away. "Kagome's close!" Inuyasha thought gleefully, he leaped onto the railing, balancing perfectly. People gaped when they saw Inuyasha walking along the railings quickly, _barefooted_. He soon found himself standing in front of a huge, monstrous building. The whole building seemed to be made of glass, the windows reflecting glaring light into the poor eyes of anyone staring at it. Throngs of people could be seen entering or leaving the building. He walked towards where everyone seemed to be entering by. The doors were automatic, and responded to anyone close enough. Inuyasha yelped when the door suddenly opened, a gust of cold wind hitting him in the face.

"Show yourself, youkai!" He snapped, raising his hands, preparing to use his claws to fight. The door did not respond of course, and it closed, reigning in the cold air that was seeping through the open entrance. Inuyasha was curious, and wary of the automatic door. He inched forward, and the door opened once more. He kept experimenting, stepping forward and backward again and again. Only when he thought of Kagome, then he remembered what he came for. "No time for playing, youkai of the door. I got important business to settle," Inuyasha thought smugly. Thankfully, he entered the building without dealing any damage. The poor door had enough. Inuyasha wandered around the corridors, taking everything in curiously. _This place has a lot of doors, _Inuyasha thought. He went down a corridor full of doors. He tried one of them and found that the door was unlocked. When the door was flung open, a funny sight emerged in front of Inuyasha.

_There are so many black snakes around, and they are all coiling up around those huge black things. The people don't seem to be alarmed, are those snakes tamed? _Inuyasha had some bewildering thoughts. The _black snakes _are apparently wires, and those _huge black things _that Inuyasha was referring to were cameras. The director sat in his chair, ordering his staff around. They were preparing for tonight's variety show, shown nationwide. What was lacking was the main stars, the idol group that was supposed to be featured tonight had called in at the last minute, saying that they couldn't make it. Everything has to be rushed now; the search for a new main star, the arrangement of props and furniture, the cameras have to get going soon. Inuyasha wandered into the room, amazed at the interior of the studio. The whole place was super bright, and it had blinded Inuyasha the first time he looked around, but his sensitive eyes soon got used to it. The director murmured to himself as he thought carefully. His head snapped up when he heard Inuyasha approaching. He then saw Inuyasha, the source of the sound, and gaped.

The 'boy' was wearing his usual red clothes, and what was that by his waist? Is that…a sword? The director's eyes sweeped over Inuyasha, the gears inside his brain whirring into life. _He looks good enough, he have good sharp features. What remain are those dog ears he has on his head. Are those real? Well, I guess he will do, as the main role for the show tonight. I need someone to fill in anyway. I just hope the nation loves him. _The director's eyes lit up, when he found out that he could continue the show tonight. "Hey boy," the director said.

Inuyasha was snapped out of his amazement when he heard someone that seems to be calling him. He turned and faced the director. "What, old man?" Inuyasha asked, frowning at the director. The director beckoned to Inuyasha, motioning Inuyasha to follow him into his office. Inuyasha hesitated, and placed his hand briefly on Tessaiga. He shook his head and followed the man into the office.


End file.
